The Date
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: Reyna's getting ready for her date with Percy and can't find anything to wear. Will her two bffs come through to make Percy's jaw fall to the floor? And what happens after that? Read to find out! Sequel to Wednesday: A Perna Drabble. Enjoy!
1. The Preparation

Chapter Two!

**Disclaimer:** I in no way, shape, or form own PJO. If I did Percy would end up with three girlfriends.

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter shows up. I removed Karaoke at Uncle's Tea Shop because it sucked. This chapter will talk about preparation before the date. ENJOY!

* * *

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

So today Percy is taking me out. I am trying to find an appropriate outfit. I need Hazel and Gwen in here. If I can pull them away from Frank and Dakota.

"Hazel! Gwen! Get in here now!" I yelled out the door. After five minutes of waiting, I sent Aurum and Argentum to get them.

"H-Hey Reyna," stuttered Hazel. Her lips were slightly puffy, probably because of Frank.

"What do you want Reyna?" Asked Gwen kindly.

"I'm going on a date and I need to find an outfit! Percy sent a messenger to tell me he's picking me up at 6:00 and it's 5:00 now! I am freaking out man, freaking out!" At that point I started pulling at my hair anxiously.

"Rey, Rey, REY! Calm down!" Gwen shouted. I shut up immediately. Gwen doesn't normally raise her voice. "Well get you in a super cute outfit and Percy will just stand there, like a lovestruck fool. Now,"she clapped her hands together,"Time to go through your closet." Hazel and Gwen walked over and squealed as soon as they opened it.

"Why didn't you tell us you had this outfit," Hazel asked incredulously, pointing to a white tee with a sparkly red heart on it and a red ruffle skirt.

"Because I don't like it? The skirt is too short and...Nope, that's it. The skirt is too short."

"THEN CHOOSE A DIFFERENT SKIRT!" Hazel and Gwen shouted at me.

"Fine." I walked over to the closet."What about this?" I pulled out a grey skirt with red hearts on it.

"Yes. Now, go change." Hazel commanded.

"Hey, Reyna? I have to go now. I need to get back to the college. Bye!" Gwen waved then left.

"I'll stay here to see your outfit, then I'll help you pick out shoes." Hazel said.

"Thanks." I walked into my bathroom to change. After I was done I looked in the mirror. I looked really pretty. "Haze? You can go if you'd like. I think I might be able to handle it from here." I heard her leave. I left the bathroom and walked over to my shoe closet. What? All girls have one! I found some grey flats with a red heart on the tip. _Perfect._ I thought to myself. A knock came at my door. "Percy?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's me Reyna. You ready?" he replied.

"Yes, I'm almost ready. Let me get my other shoe on first." I walked over and opened the door.

"You-you look...Beautiful!" Percy exclaimed, blushing a little.

"Thank you," I replied, feeling my face grow warm.

Holding his arm out to me he asked," Shall we go milady?"

I took his arm and giggled. "Quite gladly mi lord."

* * *

**CLIFFY! Not really though. I have no idea about what to do on their date. Ideas? And Thank you for reading! Bye bye!**

** Author's Note:  **Yeah, I can't get another chapter to the drabble so I just did another story. If you know how to upload another chapter PM me.


	2. What Happens On The Way There

Chapter Three (hopefully!)

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

When we got outside, the moon was full and so, so bright. Diana must be approving of this relationship. Or it could be because Diana and Bellona are best friends, for some odd reason. "Wow! The moon is so bright!"

"Yeah," Percy replied, looking up, "That's because Thalia and I cut it off a few weeks before Hera kidnapped me. Thalia is Jason's older sister. She's a Hunter for Artemis, therefore she is an eternal maiden."

"Did you and her...?" I asked nervously whilst blushing profusely. I stared at the ground, awaiting his answer.

After a few minutes, he answered. "No, I'm still with my v-card."

When I looked over to see if he was telling the truth, he was really red and looked pretty embarrassed. I almost felt sorry for him, then I remembered he dated a Hunter of Diana! An eternal maiden for Hades' sake!

"Why the Hades would you date an eternal maiden?" I shouted, anger reaching the boiling point.

"Why are you yelling at me? She asked me out! I only said yes!" Then he face palmed.

** Percy's P.O.V.**

"Why are you yelling at me? She asked me out! I only said yes!" I shouted back at Reyna. Then realizing what I had said, promptly face palmed. When I took my hand off my face Reyna took one look at me and burst into peals of laughter. "What?" I asked irritably.

"Your face...has a giant...palm print!" Her face was red from laughing and tears were streaming down her face.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter. I had to go to bed. Leave your reviews and remember, Vulcan takes all flames for the marshmallows! Even though I hadn't gotten any yet. This is a weird request, but can someone flame this? Please!


	3. At The Restaurant

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:**This idea is adapted from Aqua Sweetie 1994. I also don't own Percy or Reyna. If I did though...he-he.

** Reyna's P.O.V.**

_Ohmygods!Percy looks hilarious._

"Come on Reyna. Lets get you cleaned up. The place we're going is semi-fancy. Your outfit will be fine." Percy said, gripping my shoulders so he could guide me.

"Percy! I can guide myself!" I shouted at him. He promptly let go and then took my hand instead. His hand was warm and slightly sweaty but the sweat suddenly disappeared. I looked up and there was a heart made of water!

"We're here Reyna. Reyna? Reynaa? Reyna!" Percy snapped.

"Hmm? Sorry Percy. Whoa, The Blue Water Café? But Percy, this place is so expensive! I can't let you pay for this. Let me pay for half!" I insisted.

"No. You are going to enjoy this and not spend a single cent. Now shall we go in Kit-Kat?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Kit-Kat?" I just shook my head and walked into the restaurant with Percy trailing behind. I pushed open the doors and gasped. There was blue chiffon strung from light to light and blue lights that wiggled softly so it seemed that we were under water. On the walls were metal sculptures of fish and the floor had fish swimming under it. Like, the floor was glass, really thick glass, and there were a bunch of koi. All of them were swimming except for two, which were swimming in a circle. One was black with a white circle on the head and the other was opposite, white with a black circle.

"Ah, I see you are looking at Tui and La. Once upon a time it was said that the Avatar saved one but his friend had to die to save her." An ancient woman was looking at us and sort of creeped me out. Percy was mouthing words, pausing, then responding again.

"Are you talking to the fish?" I asked skeptically.

"Yea of course I am." He replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Clara, come here. Show these young people to their seats. I am getting tired of standing." the old lady said.

"Coming!" A few seconds later a female faun appeared. "Please follow me." She led us to a table in the back. After we were seated, she handed us our menus."Here you go. Today's special is mint and rosemary marinated lamb with garlic mashed potatoes and a red wine gravy. Do you know what you would like to drink?"

"Um, I'll take a-whoa! You guys have blue lemonade!" Percy exclaimed. "I'll take that!"

Clara turned expectantly to me. "And you?" she sneered.

"Virgin Piña Colada for me."

"Whatever," she mumbled.

** Author's Note:** Again sorry for the short chapter. I'll defiantly have a new one up tomorrow. I have to go sleepy bye. I don't/can't own a Piña Colada for nine more years. Whatever. I might do a one-shot about Karmin's Brokenhearted for PercyxReynaxAnnabeth. What do you think?


	4. The Argument at the Restaurant

Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** I hope this lives up to my other chapters or any other Perna dates.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or SoN.

* * *

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

_Clara seems very familiar, I just don't know from where! _**_Mental Note: _**_Ask Gwen to look into Clara's history and stuff. _

"So, are you excited for the Argo II to come to take you back to your other camp?" I asked.

"It's a 50/50 feeling. Happy that I get to see my friends again, but sad that I have to leave all my other friends, including my girlfriend." he confessed.

I'm Percy's girlfriend? I'm Percy's girlfriend. I'm Percy's girlfriend! "Really Percy? You mean that?" I was blushing furiously. I was nervously awaiting his answer when Clara came back with our drinks. I sniffed mine and smelled alcohol. "Excuse me, Clara? I think that my drink has alcohol in it. I think I asked for a virgin Piña Colada."

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. I'll fix it. Whatever." I think I interrupted her staring at my Percy. _Whoa, whoa, whoa. __My __Percy? Where the Hades did that come from? He didn't even answer my question yet!_

"Thank you Clara," I replied. After she left, I asked Percy if she was staring at him.

"If she was, I didn't notice. I was looking at my only girl in the world." He was being so honest I was moved. I felt tears, then scars of Jason came up.

I opened my mouth to say, _"What about Annabeth?"_ But Clara came back and interrupted me.

"Here," she sneered. Then she looked at Percy and asked, "Do you know what you would like?"

"I'll have the lemon encrusted tilapia with a lobster coleslaw. Reyna?" He looked to me after giving his menu to Clara.

"I'll have the shrimp scampi and a leafy green salad with fresh summer tomatoes and basil. Please." I added as an afterthought. I handed the menu to her.

She took it and 'accidentally' hit my drink. It spilled on my lap. "Oops!" She smirked.

"Yea, 'oops' is right." I replied, as I felt the coconut juice seep through my skirt. I gave a long, hard whistle.

"Eh? What was that for?"

"Wait...NOW!" Aurum and Argentum burst into the restaurant growling. "Aurum, home and get me a new skirt. Argentum, sick!" They both barked in response. Aurum turned and left while Argentum rushed forward and bit Clara's arm.

"Oh gods!" She shrieked.

She turned and grabbed a fork from the table behind her and was about to stab Argentum when I said, "Silly girl. Argentum is not a normal dog. You can't stab or wound the superior dog." I didn't have to look in a mirror to know I had the cruel glint in my eyes.

"Reyna?" Percy said cautiously. "Calm down."

I scoffed. "But I am calm."

"Really? Are you bitch?" Clara dropped the fork because Argentum deepened his hold and accidentally broke her arm.

"You made your mutt break my arm! Curse you! Curse you to Tartarus!" She shrieked.

"Actually, I didn't tell him to break your arm. He just gets mad if anyone insults me." I said, a slightly apologetic tone lacing my voice. "Argentum, release." I commanded tiredly.

"Hey, Rey? Do you wanna blow the restaurant and go for a swim instead?" Percy asked nervously.

"Yes Percy. I would love that."

* * *

~Time Skip~

We went down to the beach in New Rome. After we grabbed some towels, we walked down to the water.

"You know Percy? You never answered my question." I said as we waded in.

"That's right. Well to answer your question, yes Reyna. You are officially my girlfriend." Then he splashed me.

"OH! It's on!" I sent a splash back. After a few minutes, I heard a moo. Then a cow-serpant swam in front of me. I could only stare in awe. After a moment I squealed. "Cuddles! You came back!"

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I like started this EPIC splash fight with Reyna when Bessie showed up. I knew I was thinking about him. I just didn't know we still had an empathy link. But that didn't surprise me more than Reyna shouting, "Cuddles!" as if she knew Bessie.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yea...Sorry for the shortish chapter. You were probably expecting a longer chapter. But this is the most I can do with writers block. Any ideas? I'll incorporate them somehow! Please review and read my other fics if you haven't already!


	5. Let's go to the Beach!

**The Date**

**Disclaimer:** You know. {SIGH}

**Author's Note:** From the minute they walked into the restaurant to now, is an idea from Aqua Sweetie 1994. So yeah.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Reyna? How do you know _Bessie_?" I emphasized 'Bessie'.

"Bessie?" She asked confused. "Who's Bessie? This is Cuddles. I met him on Circe's Island when my sister still cared about me. He kept me company then left one day, like, the day before you destroyed my home." She said in a very controlled tone of voice that she always got when she talked about the island.

"Oh," is all I stupidly replied.

"So, how do you know Cuddles?"

"I went with the Hunters on a quest and I met him there. My best friend, Grover, took him back to camp. At the end of the quest, he got placed in an aquarium in Olympus."

"Then what is he doing here?"

"We have an empathy link and I was thinking how this would be so much funner with-"

Reyna interrupted me. "You did not just say 'funner'." She growled.

"Yea. Why?"  
"Funner is not a word! You cannot go around just making up words for the fun of it! You need to learn proper education..."

_Hey Dad? Could you lend me two orcas? Oh. And take Bessie back to Olympus? _I silently prayed. Next thing I know, Bessie is floating in another water bubble and an orca was suddenly under me. **{No, not like that, you little perverts.}**

"Percy!" Reyna shrieked. "What the Pluto is happening?" She was clinging to the fin for dear life. I made eye contact with the orca and we had a silent talk. I nodded and looked at Reyna.

"Could you release your grip on Alley's fin? It's starting to hurt her." I told Reyna.

"Um, sure?" She said more like a question but released the fin regardless. "What do we do now?"

I grinned slyly at her. "Just enjoy the ride."

The orcas, which I learned were named Austin and Alley, dove under water. I quickly formed air bubbles around Reyna's head and mine. She smiled gratefully at me. Austin and Alley did this trick where they spun around and the bubbles look like a DNA structure. After a couple minutes, (cough, hours, cough), Austin and Alley shared a look, then suddenly swam up than down really fast so Reyna and I both got flung off. I started shouting mental curses in every language I knew. Reyna just shrugged. We started swimming together so we could talk to each other. Once we met up, I poked her bubble with mine and we started talking.

"Why did they do that?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the fish whisperer after all." She playfully accused me.

Unbeknownst to the both of us we were moving towards each other. I looked into Reyna's eyes. Her eyes are a dark brown. Underwater, with the light bouncing off of them, they looked like melting chocolate. "Your eyes look beautiful underwater." I whispered. We both leaned in. Our lips met and I can't even try to describe the happy feeling I got. When we pulled back, _stupid oxygen_, Reyna's lips were swollen and she was blushing slightly. When she opened her eyes, they were glazed over and then her lips curved into a smile. "That was..." I said, searching for the right word.

"Yeah." She agreed.

We spent the next few hours underwater just talking and laughing and kissing. Best date ever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ohmygods! A whole chapter in one P.O.V.? I didn't think it was Possible! Thanks to all of my reviewers. Especially thanks to Aqua Sweetie 1994 for the idea that has carried on for what, three plus chapters? Should I end it here? Please leave your suggestions and comments in the reviews. I'll be updating WoHA soon so yea. Bye!


	6. The Note

The Date

**Disclaimer:** You already know, therefore I don't have to tell you.

**Author's Note:** I don't know when to end this, so I think this is my last chapter of _this_ story. I'll probably do a companion to this story for Jannabeth. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Lollipops to all of my reviewers! (l)- Sorry if it's a tad dramatic. I'm listening to The Battle from The Chronicles of Narnia Soundtrack.

* * *

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

When I got back to my principa after my date with Percy, I found a note on my bed. I didn't think it was dangerous. More like a love letter from Percy. Oh, but I was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. It was red. I thought it was going to be sweet and cute, but it talked about revenge.

"_Dear Reyna,_

_When I get out of this shit hole of a prison, you will be the first person I kill. Next will be your precious Percy. Then Gwen, Dakota, Hazel, Frank, and when I find her, Hylla. I hope you rot in Tartarus._

_No Love at All,_

_Clara"_

I am really wondering what I did to her, other than have my dog break her arm, that made her a homicidal maniac. I'll ask Gwen about her in the morning.

* * *

~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~TTYLXOX~YAY!~

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining off of my shield in my eyes. I donned my praetors toga and went to New Rome. On my way to the college, I stopped at the coffee shop. "One iced mocha, no whip, with a caramel drizzle please." I ordered.

"Coming right up," said the cashier. A few minutes later, I got my drink and she said, "The total is $4.53. Thank you for coming. Please come again."

I left with my drink in hand. As I started coming closer to the college, more and more crowds were appearing. One girl bumped into me and made me spill my coffee. Oh, well. When I got to Gwen's dorm, she wasn't there. Her roommate, Chelsea, was though.

"Gwen? She woke up early and went towards the camp. I don't know where she went after that though."

I nodded a silent thank you to her. I turned on my heel and walked back to the camp. I figured she'd be in the fifth cohort principa, so I went there first. When I got there I was quite surprised. Gwen was straddling Dakota and they were in a heated make-out session. I coughed slightly. They jumped apart so fast it would be funny, if I wasn't worried about my safety and theirs. "You two, come with me. And Gwen, sweetie? Get cleaned up." I said.

"How did you know where I was?" Gwen asked.

"Where are we going?" Dakota asked at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You know how I said this will be the last chapter? Well think of this as the one-before-the-last-chapter. I wonder what's gonna happen next! Y'all can decide if ya'd like. Just click on the REVIEW BUTTON {hint, hint} and you can tell me your thoughts. Bye!


	7. The End

The Date

**Disclaimer:** Per usual, I don't own PJO or THO.

**Author's Note:** So here is my last chapter of The Date. {Pause} What? NO TEARS! Grrr.

* * *

**Reyna's P.O.V**

After I got Gwen and Dakota, we went to find Frank and Hazel. We found Hazel easily enough, all we had to do was follow the gold brick road. We picked her up and told her, politely, to follow us. I asked her to walk upfront with me. When we were far enough ahead, I asked her what was upsetting her.

"It's just that...I mean...See, I'm worried about the Greeks. What if they are territorial? Or worse. They have Sam-someone who's looking to get Percy back. Like that girl, Annabel? Annalen? Annabeth! That's her name!" Hazel explained. I felt as if she was keeping something from me but I decided not to question her. Time to find Frank and Percy.

* * *

**Hazel's P.O.V.**

I'm so glad she didn't ask about my mess-up. You see, I accidentally eavesdropped when Percy got the holographic telegram from the Greeks that are coming to Camp Jupiter. I didn't mean to. I was passing by on my way to Pluto's temple. I heard Percy talking to someone, so I looked. Percy's back was facing me and he was talking to a boy I'd seen before. The boy spotted me and winked. Percy missed it all. The boy was on my mind because I couldn't place where I've seen him. When I went to sleep it hit me, it was Sammy! Or at least a lookalike. So now I'm worried.

* * *

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

We found Percy and Frank sparring. We pulled them out and I explained to all of them what was going on. "So we need to go down to the prison and convince Clara not to kill us!" I ended brightly.

"So you want US to go to a girl who wants to kill US for revenge?" Dakota asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"Okay. Just making sure." Everyone stared at me and Dakota like we were insane. Well, more than normal.

"Hey Gwen? Do we know her? She's like really familiar." I asked, silently cursing myself for sounding like a child of Venus.

"She was in the Fifth Cohort than left because she sucked at battle. I guess she moved to New Rome." Gwen explained.

"Well let's see what Reyna did to piss off Clara." Percy teased lightly.

* * *

**TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP**

* * *

We got down to the jail. We asked to see Clara. They let us in and said be careful. We promised we would. While we waited I thought of something. "Why would Clara want to kill Frank? He is of very little use to us other than his shape shifting power."

We all looked expectantly at Frank. "We dated for a few months then I broke it off because I found out she's crazy." he explained. When he finished, Clara came out.

"Well look at what I have here. Little Reyna and her sidekicks." She sneered.

"No! We came to tell you our side. You never cared to hear it. You'll see our demons now! You act like you're a grown-up and like such a mighty queen. So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world, to your friends, your family, and to us! But in everything you are, you're just a little girl!" Frank shouted at her.

She looked like she was taken aback. "Look, I'm sorry I was so mean to you, Reyna. I was just jealous of you. You always got the hot guys, the best things, the good friends," she said, motioning to the people behind me. "I guess I wanted something pretty too. Soon jealousy started ruling my life. Reyna, I am truly sorry about what I've done to you. Will you forgive me?"

I thought for a few minutes. "Yes. I forgive you. Guards! Let her out. We're taking her home!"

She looked so happy. She came up to me for a hug after she got her cuffs off. But instead of giving me a hug, she started choking me. "Percy...Someone! Help..." I started seeing black dots around on the outside of my vision. I passed out to the sound of a sword being uncapped.

* * *

**TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP **

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. Percy was next to me, holding my hand. "Ugh." I groaned, as I tried to sit up. "What the Pluto happened?" I asked him.

"Well, Clara was choking you so I pulled out Riptide and slicedherheadoff." He finished quickly.

_Aww! He killed for you! I know if I asked Mars, he would too!_ Venus exclaimed in my head.

_Shut the hell up, Lady Venus._ I replied.

_Manners! _She yelled at me. I winced.

"Reyna? Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

I leaned forward and kissed him. "Yea. Just fine." He held my hand and we just stared at each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading and sorry if the ending seemed rushed. It sort of was. If you know what song I was talking/writing about when Frank yelled at Clara you get a cookie and a lollipop! Bye!


End file.
